


de rodillas

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Reto: Queridos Reyes Magos [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Están en un punto muerto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	de rodillas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> _(812):_
> 
>  
> 
> _Never underestimate the power of loudly proclaiming you want to make out with someone_

Están en un punto muerto.   
  
Hay veces que Adam está tan seguro, convencido,  _segurísimo_. Ronan le mira así, como si quisiera comérselo entero y matarle al mismo tiempo. Apenas se tocan si no es para empujarse, pero el contacto es tan continuado y tan casual que debe estar calculado al milímetro. A menudo se pregunta si sería tan fácil como decírselo, porque se vuelve una obsesión circular en su mente.   
  
Hay mañanas que se despierta empalmado con Ronan en su suelo, entre los dos apenas hacen una noche de sueño, pero cuando ambas coinciden Adam sabe con lo que va a soñar. Es la posibilidad, más que la certeza. Ronan como un muerto en el suelo y él saltándole con dificultad a las seis de la mañana, metiéndose de cabeza en la ducha y tocándose furioso. Se golpea la frente contra los azulejos y se muerde los gemidos. Sería tan, tan fácil, con Ronan durmiendo en la otra habitación. Decírselo, ceder él, empujarle contra la cama y lamerle la nuca mientras le baja la bragueta.   
  
Cuando sale de la ducha (cada jodida mañana), Ronan está ahí, metiendo la cabeza en su frigorífico vacío. Hunde dos dedos en un bote de mantequilla porque “a ver si haces la compra, Parrish”, con una camiseta mal puesta que enseña el hueso de su clavícula. Lo ve tan claro. Agarrarle la cabeza, bajarle hasta que dé con las rodillas en el suelo. Adam gruñe, “cómeme la polla, Lynch.” Ronan se ríe, medio en serio, medio en broma, se mete dos dedos llenos de mantequilla en la boca y le mira así otra vez. “Siempre vienes de gratis,” se obliga a decir. Lo que quiere decir es  _ponte de rodillas, cómemela despacio, deja que te sujete y te marque y te lama el sudor entre los omóplatos_. Lo que quiere decir es  _sé que soñamos lo mismo, hijo de puta._  
  
Adam sacude la cabeza y se prepara para el trabajo. Ronan se pone una camisa y va a la iglesia.  _De rodillas._  

  
Están en un punto muerto.


End file.
